1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic device for treating a tissue of a living tissues, that can coagulate and cut the tissue while holding it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Living tissue therapeutic devices that can coagulate and cut a tissue while holding it generally include a pair of holding members for holding a tissue of a living tissues. In these devices, a heat generator is provided on one or both sides of the holding members and the heat generator is turned on to generate heat while holding a tissue with the pair of the holding members so as to coagulate the tissue or cut the coagulated portion.
The tissue treatment devices of this type are used for various cases, such as hemostasis of a blood vessel contained in a living tissue, cauterization of a diseased portion or bleeding point on a surface layer of a living tissue, and blockage of the oviduct for the purpose of contraception. A living tissue therapeutic device is used to coagulate a tissue of a living tissues of the patient that needs to be treated, and then the coagulated living tissue can be cut with the therapeutic device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,134 discloses bipolar forceps used for a laparoscope, that open/close its jaws by means of a link mechanism. This document describes a structure in which two electrodes are electrically connected to the jaws that opens/closes by means of a driving shaft or a link mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,939 discloses surgical scissors equipped with a channel, but this channel is used for supplying water and suctioning.
Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-136525 discloses a structure that includes a pair of openable/closable holding portions that can hold a tissue, in which a heater portion is provided in at least one of the holding portions, and a controllable heat generating means is provided independently from the heater portion.
However, according to the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,134 mentioned above, the supply of electricity is done via a driving shaft or a link mechanism. Here, since the two poles themselves must be insulated from each other while supplying electricity, the insulation structure is complicated. Meanwhile, U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,939 discloses surgical scissors equipped with a channel, but this document makes no mention of electricity supply means.
Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2002-136525 discloses a structure in which a recess groove is made in its scissor structural portion in its longitudinal direction, and a lead line is inserted to the recess groove. Such a structure is very complicated, and cannot be employed as a treatment device for a tissue from a living tissues, used for an operated carried out using an endoscope, which includes a long and slender insertion portion.